Exception
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: There are chains or sets of rules that protects the worlds... but there are some who are not bound in it. These are called Exceptions, but even though they are not bound... they can leave quite an effect to a world...
1. Three wishes

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**Three wishes**_

Silver: What the heck? (Looks around…) Whoa! Hi Yuuko!

Yuuko: Ara, if it isn't the infamous Firebird… what are you doing here?

Silver: … Blame the plot bunnies! They keep spawning! Anyway… I finally got here… A STORY!

Yuuko: Ah! So it's a story about me? (with a lot of stars and sparkles going around her.)

Silver: Well… you'll appear but… roll the summary!

_Summary: There are chains or sets of rules that protects the worlds... but there are some who are not bound in it. These are called Exceptions, but even though they are not bound... they can leave quite an effect to world..._

_And unfortunately for the new owner... nine of them came to the 'shop' in search for their mentor._

Yuuko: I see, so you're bringing those free-loader-and-free-giver girl scouts?

Silver: Oi… They're one of a kind, no repeats!

Yuuko: Hai, hai, so the point of this story is to give Watanuki-kun some company?

Silver: Hey, hundreds of years later, he will be forgotten and only a myth of a wish-granting shop will still be there… And we don't know when the heck will you return or when will Doumeki (or his descendants) use the egg! So there! A company for the new shop-owner! Unless you want him to go house-arrest crazy…

Yuuko: Alright, alright… I guess they would help him get thru all this.

Silver: Right… time to start the show! … And… how the heck did I get into this place!

(EDIT: I editted a scene here... not a big change.)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Wishes<strong>

In the night, many are asleep in their houses, saved for a few drunkards and late-shift workers. Also spirits roams around, either good or bad…

But tonight, in an empty street, spirits steered clear from that area…

For someone will arrive…

Suddenly the sky stretches to the ground like a tear drop of thick water, once it touch the ground it dissolves… revealing a cloak figure with a gold and bejeweled cane on one hand and a sack with the other.

"Finally, although a little off the course there… now, time for me to find a fellow witch." the person said, as she heaves the sack on her shoulder and walks off.

**:::^*^:::**

Lounging in the sofa, the Dimensional Witch takes a drag from her pipe and blows a trail of smoke. Then the door sides open to reveal her helpers…

"Mistress, we got customer…" Maru, the blue hair, pigtail twin stated

"Mistress, we got customer…" Moro, the pink, short hair twin stated

They then move aside, revealing a woman with a scantly yet ornamental looking-clothes. Her hair is red, in a ponytail filled with ornaments and eyes are silver grey, she then removes her cloak and gives it to the twins for them to fold. She then proceed into the room, dragging both items in and places them down on the floor.

"Long time ne, Yuuko?" the woman asked.

"Ara, and what's a fellow witch needed in my shop?" the shop owner asked.

"Well… still, cold and childish as ever… like those ice cream." the fellow witch said as she place her sack and cane down, then walks toward the black hair witch. "Here's my reason." and touches Yuuko's forehead…

**:::^*^:::**

_In a white void…_

_There is a lady, a very elegant and regal lady, sitting on a chair with a smile on her face. Behind her are nine shadows of people with wings… she then slowly fades._

**:::^*^:::**

Yuuko looks quite surprise, she stares at her fellow witch for a moment before... "I see, so you're chosen…?" she asked.

"Yes… I need to you to grant three wishes I have." the other witch stated. "With my current state right now, it will take too long to find them all."

"And those three wishes?" the dimensional witch asked.

"First wish to know the location of the 'nine'… I know the price." she stated and looks at her cane.

"I see…" the owner stated, sensing a strong magic in the cane, practically equal to the price of the first wish.

"Second wish, they must travel in my world before they can travel to others."

"Oh and why?"

"Threads of fate? Hitsuzen? You know, unless you have forgotten." with a smile and a shrug.

"No, I understand… and the payment is in there?" Yuuko asked looking at the sack.

"Yeah… it's kinda ugly but it is equal to the price needed." the other witch said. "And the third wish… is to pass over my responsibility as a mentor and caretaker of the 'nine' to another."

"Eh? You're not going to watch over them?" she asked, a bit surprise at this.

"No… for someone found out 'her' plan…" the redhead stated, in her voice there is a hint of disappointment and sadness that she'll only be a temporary mentor to them. "The payment…" she pauses, Yuuko saw her expression...

"… I see, very well… Maru, Moro, fetch those 'things' from the storeroom."

"Hai!" both twins stated excitedly and runs off to the storeroom to get the items.

"Hyper-active… but I guess it's in their setting." the fellow witch mused. "And I sense that you have taken in a part-timer, he's a good one yet…"

"So… how's your world, Mint?" Yuuko asked.

"Ah… it's fine, although wars are going left and right… but I suppose it's the effect of unhappiness that drives such chaos around." Mint stated, as she looks on the floor. "People these days…"

Then the twins came back with a pair of items… a golden compass with a green gem on the cover and the other is a very beautiful snow globe, inside is only a crystal with tiny sparkles falling around it like snow. The red lady smiled and thank the fellow witch, before she goes she takes out a bottle of wine out of her side bag and chats with her for a while. Eventually…

"Yuuko… Once it is over, I'll definitely miss you." Mint stated as she stands and takes her purchases. "But in this place… we have rules to follow… even if we don't want to or defy against it."

"I know." Yuuko pointed out. "We're not 'them'."

And the redhead witch smiled sadly. "Even though I'm chosen… only 'they' can do such outrageous task, because they are not bound by the chains or the logic the universe has created. But 'they' can affect others and cause quite a scene, that's why I was chosen…" she then looks at the Dimensional Witch. "You're not getting any younger, you know." she joked.

"That's mean of you." Yuuko stated annoyingly but with a smile.

"Ah! And I almost forgot." the redhead said and takes out what looks like a gem on a candle holder. "That 'lady' told me to give this to you." handing the item over.

"This is…?" the dimension witch asked as she takes it.

"I don't know… I cannot see what's in it and I can only tell that it is only for your eyes." Mint answered, as she takes her cloak from the twins.

"Oh…" she stated, sensing the item is one of 'her' creations. "Well… farewell."

"Yeah… farewell and good night." Mint stated as she walks out the door. "And have a safe journey when you get to the other side. After all, I heard that death is quite a journey for a soul to be born again."

And with that she left the shop, but pauses for a moment before a spell circle appears below her and transports herself back to her world.

**:::^*^:::**

_There is a lady…_

_Her clothes are simple yet elegant and she herself possess an aura of strong magic and kindness. _

_In her hands, are two sparkling lights, both have something within them._

_Similar… yet so different._

_Then it grew and changes into glowing orbs, complete and whole. The lady then gently blew one of the orbs, joining the rest of the lights around her. While the other joins eight other orbs with her… and the lady smiled once more before fading._

**:::^*^:::**

Her eyes opens and realizes that's going on…

On her bedside, the gem is broken into tiny pieces and the holder have lost it's shine.

"I see… so she…" Yuuko said, sitting up from her bed. "That 'woman' is way too kind, but that makes her unique…" and she gets up from her bed, walking out of her room. Outside, she is greeted by her helpers and the noise of her part-timer cooking breakfast and smiled sadly.

The hands of time will move soon…

And soon another will stop…

* * *

><p>Silver: Well… After this, it's going to be Watanuki's story… permanently.<p>

Yuuko: EH? I won't appear anymore?

Silver: Don't you have a journey to take just to be born again? Besides you'll be mention and in flashbacks from time to time.

Yuuko: Eh… but this place is quite a long walk.

Silver: Just walk and don't run! Jeez! Anyway, don't forget to review, ne!


	2. The new housemates

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**The new housemates**_

Silver: Hi ya!

Yuuko: Yo! Still stuck? (walking)

Silver: Urusei! Anyway, time for the second chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The new housemates<strong>

"_Now… Are you sure you want to travel out into another world?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Some of us don't belong here and we wish to find our families."_

"_Plus we have to find our teacher too."_

"_I want to be with them."_

"_Same here!"_

"_But don't you have something to do, after all you did find your family."_

"_But…"_

"_Don't worry, you can follow them soon, after you finish what is needed."_

"… _Okay…"_

"_All right… all of you, stand together. Okay." _

**:::^*^:::**

By the porch, a mismatch, bespectacled man is looking on the bushes. "Winter is coming soon… I guess I'll call the hawk gardener again." when the bushes shakes and rustles their leaves. "Eh? What's wrong?" he asked.

When suddenly the sky stretches down and once it touches the ground, it reveals 8 young girls, ages ten except for one… all ended up in a dog pile on the shop owner's yard.

"Ow! Will all of you get off me! I'm practically kissing the ground!" A blunette screamed.

"Oi! Can someone on top get off! You're crushing my twin!" a bespectacled brunette twin shouts while trying to protect her knock-out twin sister.

"Can't breathe!" a ravenette whimpered.

"Really… are all dimension travel like this?" another ravenette with purple eyes said before turning her hair white and phases out of the pile. Then she went back and helps out another brunette out of the pile.

"Milena! You cheat!" the blunette squealed and by that she suddenly manages to fling girls off her back, plus wings and a tail appears. By the looks, the tail seems to be sort of a lizard… combine with a bird? At least the wing are of a bird though…

"Well… that solved the problem…" Milena muttered, as the brunette beside her smiled at the awkwardness and the other girls lands on the ground on awkward positions.

"KORA!" the blunette shouts.

"OI! Knock it off!" the blonde shouts, quickly standing up and wincing a bit.

"Yeah, especially when we just landed in someone's yard!" another brunette stated, she seem 2-3 older than the others.

"Eh?" all of them stated, then turns to see a stun man in a kimono near by the bushes. 'Yikes.' that's what they all thought.

"We have guests! We have guest!" the twins in the house shouts and runs out to greet the new girls excitedly.

**:::^*^:::**

"I see… you all came here to look for your families and your teacher in this world." Watanuki stated, as he came into the room with a tray of tea and cookies. After that event, he welcome the girls warmly, despite the sudden intrusion and guides them to the room near the porch.

"Hai, sorry for the intrusion… ummm…" the older brunette said.

"Ah, my name is Watanuki Kimihiro, you can call me Kimihiro if you like." the owner said, and begins giving out the tea.

"Okay… ah, I'm Yuki Vitale." the older brunette girl with green and blue eyes said and bows apologetically. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"It's alright, after all, you might cause more commotion outside then in this shop." Watanuki said, as he gives out the teas. "After all, not many people understand what's beyond them."

"True… My name is Hirano Milena and she is Sawada Lyra Hikari, she's mute but she can sign and write well though. Also she can use the ability called Mind Link, but only if she wants to…" Milena said as she takes the tea and gives it to the brunette with honey-brown eyes beside her. Hikari smiled and waved at the owner in a friendly way, as the ravenette reaches for a cookie.

"And I'm Tatsuya Hana Hibari! Nice to meet ya!" the blunette with green eyes said energetically. "But… are all dimension travels requires being drop?"

"Is it your first time traveling?" he asked, as he gives out the last two cups.

"Yup!" Hibari replied.

"And you're not human…?" he asked once more.

"Ah… well, I'm a half-dragon, Hikari is a half-phoenix and Milena is a half-ghost." the blunette explained. "Plus we're cousins!"

"Ahou, don't explain everything to a stranger." Milena uttered, as she sips her tea.

"But he is a magician and he watches the shop which connects to other worlds." Yuki pointed out, looking at the ghost halfa beside her. "I think he's okay."

"Still he's…" the ghost girl said

"Give everyone a chance… remember?" the other ravenette with sky blue eyes said with a smile and Milena sighs before agreeing with her.

"I see… I heard a rumor that in the dragon kingdom in that world, the new queen is a half-breed." Watanuki stated. "That would be you, ne Hibari-chan?" he asked.

"Yup! But I want to find my relatives, so I pretty much left but I promise to take care of the kingdom by communicating with them as much as possible." Hibari said with a smile.

"That's good." he said and looks at the blonde girl with blue eyes. "You are…?"

"Hiruma Arisu Suzume." she stated calmly, but nevertheless gives him a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Dimensional Mage."

"It's nice to meet you too." he said with a smile, he senses something off in her but it seems to be sealed. He can sense it but he can't help but to worry for her purity… it's not something she should carry for such a young age, but he sense that it's in her blood. "Refills?" he asked.

"Hai!" the girls said and some of them stretch their arms to refill their cups. As he refills them…

"Oh… by the way, I heard that there are twin witches in that world also, one is battle witch while the other is the traditional one. Would it be the two of you?" he asked, as he set the teapot down and looking at the twins.

"Yep! That would be us!" the bespectacled brunette said. True they are twins and looks are identical, the only difference is the hair and the eyes. While one twin got a short brown hair and black eyes, the other got a long black hair and brown eyes. Plus their personality is not identical also, as the brunette is cheerful and energetic while her black twin is calm and observant. "I'm Summer Star and this is Autumn Ann Star, my eldest twin." and her black twin, also wearing a similar glasses, bows at him with respect.

"The Sol and Lunar Witches." he stated and smiled. "It seems that the rumor of both of you being different is true."

"Well… aside of knowing what my sister is thinking, she is much more reckless than me." Ann stated, as her twin pouts. "Still, she is effective in battle as she is effective in magic."

"Yup!" Summer stated proudly.

"As long as she concentrates on them, if not it totally blows up on her face." the black twin quickly added, causing her twin to fall face first to the tatami mat. The girls and the owner smiled when the brunette calls her sister an evil doppelganger, then the owner turns to the last girl who is also a ravenette but her hair is braided rather than loose like the other two.

"And I can sense such a strong purifying aura from you." he said, when they suddenly enter he sense that aura and mistaken for Doumeki's. But it is frankly different… she conceals that kind of aura and he could not tell how pure and high level it is. But he can tell from the hints of that sudden intrusion, she can banish a demon or a devil.

"Hai, my mother was a miko and an exorcist at the same time." the ravenette girl said. "I'm Hanabishi Tsubame, nice to meet you."

"I see." he stated with a smile as he takes a biscuit. "So… do have a clue on finding your families or your teacher?"

"Not really…" the girls said and Watanuki looks at them with surprise.

"Most of us, expect for Yuki and Hikari, we're 5 back then when we were taken from our family by our teacher. Hikari was abducted when she was a baby before our teacher found her." Suzume explained, taking a bite of her cookie. "We don't remember where we live at all."

"I know where I came from but I chose to be with them." Yuki said, and the he looks at her. "It's a big sister thing."

"I see… I suppose that you don't have a place to stay in for you journey in this world?" Watanuki asked, and the girls flinch and becomes silent. He sighs and smiles. "Yare, yare… you're all welcome to stay here if you like."

'I guess I should be watching them over... wait, does that means I should provide them with some education about this world?' he thought, and looks at the girls. 'Well... for now because they don't have a place to go...'

After they apologizes for the inconvenience and finished their snacks, he leads the girls into their new room before calling Doumeki for extra futons. That day, the girls meets his assistant and they asked why is he so unemotional and all which made the owner smile a lot. Of course, the exorcist immediately senses a purifying aura from Tsubame, Suzume's strange aura and other things from the girls. Watanuki asked them if they know anything about the world they're in. Their response is that they know the basic and a little school-knowledge of this world, since their teacher are also teaching them about other worlds before.

Still, they have to be home-school in this shop, school is impossible without getting culture shock. He asked Doumeki if he can get a few books for elementary and middle school level. Of course, he asked if he can come and do educational trips for the girls, since he can't go out. Once they settle a few things, he went off to cook dinner with Yuki and Hikari volunteering along.

**:::^*^:::**

_Sparkle…_

_Sparkle…_

_Sparkle… Sparkle…_

_Spa…_

_It lands on a hand… a warm and gentle hand…_

_So warm…_

_And…_

**:::^*^:::**

After dinner and dishes are set aside, Watanuki found some spare nightgown kimono about the exact size for the girls. Although surprise, he knew that Yuuko was anticipating for this… after all, everything and every event has a connection…

Hitsuzen…

"Ummm…" he turns to see Tsubame by the door of the storeroom. "Excuse me can we call you Kimihiro-niisan or Hiro-nii?"

"Yeah, it's okay." he replied, as he takes out the kimono.

"Is that…?" she asked.

"Hm…? First time seeing a kimono?" Watanuki asked.

"No… but it's been 5 years since I last saw one." she answered and smiles a little. "My mother was quite fond of kimonos."

"I see… so when you meet her, you want to give her one?" he asked, as he begins rummaging the chest for a kimono for…

"… She's… dead…" she uttered and he stops, he looks at her and quickly apologize as pats the girl on the head as a sign of comfort. She sighs and looks at him, no tears, no frown but a sense of understanding. "Even if they are dead, they still live on… in our memories right?" She stated and smiled a bit. "Mom said, even if we'll never see again, they'll be always be here." pointing at her chest, specifically her heart.

He just stared at her, surprise that for a young girl to like this and smiled. "You're mother is a good teacher, ne?" he asked and she nodded cheerily.

"Ah! That's right!" she suddenly remembered. "We have another friend coming soon, but I don't know when she'll come so…"

"You want to prepare a space for her." Watanuki pointed out and she nodded. "Alright, I'll call up Doumeki for another set of futon." She thank him and both heads to the room where the other girls are setting their bed for tonight.

With that, the shop owner got himself some new housemates.

* * *

><p>Silver: Now that the girls are here, let's do a dart board of what the next chapter will be. (pulls out a dart board and throws a dart.) … Wao… I hit a troubled one… although I want a the daily thing but… meh…<p>

Yuuko: So… which is first? (sees the dartboard.) Eh, that is interesting.

Silver: Oi… don't get mad if the 'shop' gets damage. Anyway… review.


	3. Elder Twin vs Elder Twin

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**Elder Twin vs. Elder Twin**_

Silver: Third chapter! Mou… how long will I be here?

Yuuko: Who knows… Got any sake?

Silver: I got low tolerance on alcohol! Do you think I have one! Anyway, after watching Code Geass again, I wondered… why they didn't used Lelouch's seiyuu as Kamui's seiyuu?

Yuuko: Ah, that's because it's Watanuki's voice too.

Silver: And unbelievably, Grell's voice from Kuroshituji too… how wide is his voice man. To the story folks, plus you'll now meet a new fortune teller… What? Do you think Yuuko's fortune teller would live that long?

* * *

><p><strong>Elder Twin vs. Elder Twin<strong>

_"Let's go."_

_"Hai."_

**:::^*^:::**

For two days, the girls settled nicely in the shop and set up a chore schedule for the girls to take in exchange for staying in.

Also he learns a few things about the girls…Hibari and Hikari have the ability to hide their tails and wings in their body. But they randomly pops out when they get surprise or annoyed. The twin witches, Ann and Summer, can see well without glasses because it is use to see unseen beings. Yuki is a summoner, due to accidental summon of a rather fat bird that nearly squashed the house. Thankfully, Hibari in her full dragon form is able to prevent it on landing on his home.

But today is a trip to the department store, due to the fact that they need normal clothes than the ones they are wearing. And also for them to learn about the world they are going to stay in. However, there is a slight problem… aside from Watanuki, who knows girls fashion, no one else can help the girls of picking the right clothes.

Doumeki is practically clueless when it comes to it and most of the girls he knows belong to the spirit world.

… Except one but she's in another country.

Then the phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun." a female voice said.

"Ah… it's been a long time, Kaho-chan." he replied. "How are you in Paris?"

"All I can say is, you don't want to try the escargots there." she said cheerily. "I really don't know why the French make a dish out of snails." as he laughs lightly. "By the way, I'm back in Tokyo now."

"Ah, then welcome back and you have the right timing." Watanuki said and the said receiver wondered why. "I have something to request."

**:::^*^:::**

Mizuki Kaho, is a teacher and a fortune teller, Yuuko's fortune teller was her distant relative so it's not surprising on her becoming Watanuki's fortune teller. She is a bit surprise when she was asked by the shop owner to help the girls to find clothes, which will not make them stand out like a sore thumb. But she didn't mind it but…

How come…

"Ne… I don't like skirts or dresses." the blunette whined, as she holds up a frilly dress. "Especially with too much frills!"

"It suits you." Milena, Ann and Suzume stated at the same time.

"KORA!" she shouts and suddenly her tail came out of her body, causing it to hit the rack.

"Hibari!" Kaho stated and quickly tries to hide the girl's tail as the others set the rack back up.

"Mou, Hibari-chan, be more careful." Tsubame reminded the blunette. "Not all people in this world are accepting with… our current status like back in Magica."

Once Hibari apologizes, the continue with shopping which the fortune teller discover more of the girls' tastes in clothes.

Some of the girls didn't mind skirts but they added shorts or cycling shorts, since they are uncomfortable with just an underwear. Hibari and Summer, literally detest any skirts and bought a lot of clothes at would label them as tomboys. Ann and Milena bought polo shirts and blazer, which made them look like minature office workers. Suzume also bought mini skirts and short shorts since she is pretty used on wearing short dresses and scantly outfits. Also she went to a shop where it sells switchblades, but Kaho drags her away since normal kids in this world never carry weapons.

Plus they bought some winter gear for this coming season, not to mention they also bought some other stuffs that interest them.

Once they bought some clothes, using the allowance Doumeki gave to them and a share from Kaho, they went to a café for snacks. Once they order their food, the fortune teller turns to them… "So, you all came here to find your families and your mentor?" she asked.

"Yup!" the girls said in a chorus and it made her smile.

'So cute…' she thought. "So do you have any clue on where they are?"

"Nope." Hibari stated.

"We were too young to remember the places back then." Summer said, as the waitress came with their cake and pies. She then walks away to get their drinks… "But finding our families is much more easier than finding our mentor."

"Why is that?" Kaho asked.

"It's because she came from another world and she kept using different names whenever she meets strangers." Ann said, as she takes a bit of her cheesecake.

"Why would she use different names?" she asked.

"She said it's a witch thing…" the black twin replied.

"Ah, well… they say that giving out your name, gives others the ability to take others soul." Kaho stated.

"True…" Suzume stated, as the waitress came with the drinks. "Giving out names can make one a target, but it makes one an individual from others thus they'll only hit the target." as she sips of her soda.

"That was… mean, Suzume." Yuki said, looking at her.

"Scary." Hikari signed. "I know you chose that path, but you don't have to carry all of it."

"Gomen." the blonde said gently.

"Well… What do you used to call her before she left?" the fortune teller asked, as she drinks her tea.

"Pirulin." they answered.

'Isn't that a type of candy?' the fortune teller thought, as they enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Then the girls thought of getting some takeouts for the shop owner as a sign of gratitude for letting them stay.

**:::^*^:::**

Sitting by the porch, snow fell gently down and begins turning the ground into a clean white canvas. As he smoke, Maru, Moro came with snacks and tea, preparing for an incoming guest…

The sky stretches down and once it touches the ground, it reveals…

"Welcome to the shop, vampire twins, Kamui and Subaru." Watanuki stated with a smile to the said twins. Subaru returns a smile while Kamui merely gives the new shop owner a look. "Now… you two want to stay here for a month, am I right?"

"Hai, sorry for the intrusion." the younger twin said, bowing in apology.

"No, no, it's alright." the shop owner wave it off and blows out a smoke. "Besides, you guys will also have roommates."

"Roommates?" Kamui asked, not liking that there are others in the shop they are planning to hide for a while.

"Don't worry, they're nice." he said, when…

"Hiro-nii! We got take out for ya!" Hibari shouts excitedly, as she dash towards the shop owner but stops immediately and her nose wrinkled a bit. "Uh… you got visitors?"

"Yes." the shop owner stated, but he notices her uneasy look plus the… electric guitar on her back. "What's wrong? And is that a…"

Kamui notices this and narrows his eyes a bit, while the blunette quickly puts the take out and guitar on the porch. "I don't mind them, I just worry on…" she stops talking and 'eep' when she saw the Lunar Witch staring at the vampires with surprise, before glaring coldly at them.

"Are they… vampires?" Ann asked, her tone is hinted with ice and a huge dislike. The blunette takes out a sign saying 'The shit hits the fan', before yelping and avoiding the arrows that were shot by the black twin. But they are easily swipe away by Kamui's claw hand and dashes to the said girl.

"Oh dang!" Hibari yelped, as Ann turns her bow into a sword and parries against his attack. Receiving a slight nick on the cheek, she then cast a trap spell but Kamui quickly senses it and backs off. She sighs out in annoyance, before she shifts her sword back into a bow and began rapidly shooting at the elder vampire twin with magic-laced arrows.

"Look out!" Milena yelped, she quickly flies and touches the owner and the younger twin, quickly phases them out in order to make the arrows past through them. "Ann! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ah! Ann, they're not…!" Summer tries to calm her twin down, but it is too late when they come on close contact again.

Ann shifts her bow into a sword as Kamui extends his claw and strikes…

The sword went flying into the sky… as both attacks were blocked by Hikari with her sword and shield. She looks different because of the change of eye color, a flame on the forehead and an aura of confidence and authority. Both attackers are quite surprise at her interference, Ann's sword landed in the middle of the yard as the claw did not made any nicks on the shield.

_"Ann, stop this right now…"_ Hikari said into Ann's mind, her friend's eyes looks at her as Kamui also reads the young phoenix's mind to hear what they are saying. _"They're Kimihiro-niisan's visitors, don't be rash just because of their kind." _she then turns to Kamui, which to his surprise that the flame on her head flicker out and her eyes returns to normal. _"I'm sorry about Ann, she's… just not comfortable with your kind."_

"Hmph!" Ann tch'ed and marches to the yard. She takes her sword and made it vanish in her hand before heading to the room with her twin following behind. Once more the brunette bows with apology as she chase after the twin witches along with Suzume and Yuki. Leaving the others to fix the damage behind.

**:::^*^:::**

"What was that all about?" Kaho asked, she is surprise on so much anger the black twin witch expressed moments before. She, Watanuki, the vampire twins and the three remaining girls who are fixing the walls and paper door of the room.

"Ann has a bad history with vampires…" Tsubame explains to them, as she gives out the teas and Hibari fixes the door with strange-colored flame… it's kinda metallic tone or something.

"Bad history?" Subaru asked, while calming his brother for he is in a foul mood. Although, he looks calm outside, he is actually annoyed and angry that the girl attempt to kill him and his twin.

"It's because her older sister is a vampire." Milena stated, the twins looks at her. "I'll not go into details, but her older sister is turned into a vampire and is constantly hunting for her and Summer. She wants them to join the dark side."

"I see." the young vampire twin replied, understanding the situation.

"We too have something against with vampires." Hibari quips, and they look at her. "but that's when they attempt to suck our bloods out. Other than that, I think you're both okay… as long as you don't go after our bloods!"

"Yep, out of all vampires we met in our world, you guys are the nicest ones." Tsubame said and Kamui just looks oddly at them. Being this accepting is just… strange especially on their kind of age.

After they fix the room, they eat dinner with the take out they bought… but Ann didn't come and Summer just pick her and her twin's portion of the food then heads back. Subaru looks worriedly at the retreating brunette twin as his own twin ignored it. It's not his problem anyway…

**:::^*^:::**

Later… on the rooftop.

"Hey." the elder vampire twin turns to see the blonde girl. "You don't mind sitting with you?" she asked. He did not reply and she just sits near him anyway. "So… you and your twin are staying here for a while?" Again, no reply. "Cold." she uttered.

She then looks forward at the stars. "Sorry for what happen earlier and sorry if it's not Ann who's apologizing, that girl is too prideful against vampires for her own good." she stated.

"… Their sister… why is she after them?" he asked, he is curious on why would a vampire go after them? On seeing the twin witches, they are not vampire since that small wound on her face did not heal quickly. Usually, a turn would got after the donor or an "E".

"That's… personal." Suzume stated, she's a bit surprise when he talked but she replied nevertheless. "I don't know much about her past, but my guess is… The elder sister either loves or desires them to much. But… now… the love is gone."

Then there's silence…

"Well, oyasumi and don't get moon blink." she stated, as she jumps off the roof and lands on the ground in a crouch. Then she heads back to her room which she shared with the girls, soon the elder twin returns to the room he and his twin are sharing.

**:::^*^:::**

_"Summer… hot yet a fine day to play…"_

_"Autumn… come the cold winds, shedding the leaves of their branches."_

_"Winter…"_

_"_… _A cruel and cold season, where snows covers all. Freezing everything in sight and leaves one in the bitter ice."_

_"Then… ha… no Spring will come."_

* * *

><p>Silver: Done! Yes! Mizuki Kaho from CCS is now Watanuki's fortune teller! And enters the vampire twins and they just meet a hater of their kind… I really shouldn't do the dart thing again.<p>

Yuuko: Well… you want random.

Silver: Meh… a small clue on the next chapter. (holds up a card.)

Because of them… Big sister… is no longer the one I know.

Silver: I got nothing to say but this… Review!


	4. The Young Gemini

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**The Young Gemini**_

Silver: After the Twin Arc, we'll move on to a daily short story before the next arc. "shows the raffle box."

Yuuko: Still didn't learn from the dart last time?

Silver: Shut it, to the story!

(EDIT!: I made some edit in this because I read the Tokyo Babylon and I was like... "Eh? Twin Sister?". But since Kamui is his twin in TRC, Hokuto's role here is different in my story. Don't blame me, I officially like her due to her unique difference from Subaru... what the heck happen to her if she's not Subaru's twin in TRC, CLAMP?)

* * *

><p><strong>The Young Gemini<strong>

_Walking in the night, the moon is hidden and clouds covers the stars._

_Sharp deadly eyes snaps to the sky, as the owner of the said eyes drags a body to a pile… The stranger the takes out a dark blue gem and in it is a spell circle, it glows on sensing the pile. _

_"Here are my offers… in exchange, bring me to where the sun and moon fled." a surly voice said, as the gem responses… please on her offers and grants the wish. _

**:::^*^:::**

"Man… I was really looking forward on the start of our search but…" Summer said, as she walks around the snow covered town in her new winter gear. A week ago, her twin sister completely shut herself in their room, only getting out if nature calls or any trouble. Both she and her sister hate vampires, but Ann is more… how can she say it… extreme?

She sighs and thought that the situation causes the search of their family to slow. Watanuki and Kaho offered their service on their search, although the first is mostly in a form of Equivalent Exchange. But the girls merely thank for the offer and wants to do the search on their own way.

Again she sighs as she enters the shop again. "I'm back." she announces

"Yo!" the black bunny greeted.

"Hey, how's my sister doing?" the brunette witch asked.

"Same, but she got a new spell book this time." Mokona said.

"Oh, and that book came from the storage room, right?" she asked.

"Yup! And I kept telling her not to take/use any items there without payment, but she does not listen, pyuu~" Mokona stated and Summer wondered about that.

After the incident with the vampire twins, the girls met the adorable black bunny/bun creature. Also they found a storage room filled with items ranging from legendary to cursed to a bunch of doodads, they want to borrow it but they can't without payment. Additionally, the payment is not money but something equal to the prices of the chosen items. However, Ann, due to boredom and avoidance to the blood-sucking twins, just took a book of spells and returns to her room to read it.

Of course, she was caught by Mokona yesterday but she ignore the rabbit and continue reading.

Once she enter the house, she first saw Watanuki lazing in the living room with a pipe on his hand. Then she saw Hibari and Hikari talking with another dragon by the yard while Milena flies above the shop, chasing small spirits in her ghost form. Tsubame and Yuki are with Kaho and they are going to a shrine to pray and ask for clue's on Tsubame's family. Suzume is exploring town her own, while the vampire twins remained in this house…

Once again, she walks back to her twin, who room-arrested herself.

Hoping that the twin vampires would leave soon.

**:::^*^:::**

Knocking on the door, Tsubame carefully slides it open and inside are the two male twins. "Hey, I bought tea." she said, as she picks up the tray and walks into the room. As she gives out the cups, she couldn't help to glance on the younger twin. 'He... really does...' she thought.

"What are you looking at him?" Kamui demanded, his eyes glowing gold as a warning and the ravenette yelped in surprise.

"Sorry!" she apologizes quickly and looks at Subaru. "You just look exactly like my mom, only younger!"

"I look like your mother?" Subaru asked, pointing at himself as Kamui is not very amuse to this... is he calling his twin girly?

"Yeah... She has the same hairstyle and facial features as you, only older." she explained, then takes another look. "Also one of her eyes is also green as yours."

"Do you have a picture of her?" the young vampire asked. Taking a good look at the girl, he do notices some similarity between him and her. Only difference is the gender and the eyes... her's is sky blue and has hints of maturity and childishness that mix well together. Anyone might think of her as their younger sister, due to the similarity.

"No... I don't have any." she said, deflating a bit and he apologizes.

"Why don't you look at it in her mind?" the elder brother stated, as he takes a sip of the tea.

"Kamui, that's rude! It's an invasion of privacy!" the younger protested.

But he didn't answer and continues sipping his tea, he sighs and continue with his talk with Tsubame. For somewhat reason, the vampire twins are more relaxed with her and Kamui couldn't help butting in the conversation to correct a fact or two. For them, her presence is much more welcome than those twin girls...

And she brings it up. "Ne... Are you angry at the Star twins?"

"You mean the twin witches?" Subaru asked and he senses his brother's foul mood is starting to act up.

"I hope you can forgive them... Ann just couldn't help herself really and Summer was dragged by it..." she explained, she then picks up the cups and place them on the tray. "Well, dinner is going to be ready. It's either me or Hiro-niisan will bring the foods."

She then stands, bids them a good afternoon and left.

Meanwhile...

"Come on..." the younger twin said and looks at his brother, who now sported a tick of annoyance and is avoiding his twin's look. "Oi... at least say it." he protested.

...

"Mou!" his younger twin pouts and the elder made a mistake on looking at him. His eye twitches and tries to... he sighs in defeat.

"Alright! Alright... She's welcome anytime." Kamui said in defeat as his Subaru smiled. To him, it's one way to say he likes that person. "At least she's more tolerable than those twins." he muttered.

"Oi... don't be mean, they're her friends." Subaru said but the elder remained silent and he sighs.

**:::^*^:::**

A dull day… while the others decided to explore the city while one or two are requested to aid on the shop's services… Namely, a rain spirit named Ame-Warashi came with a wish and Watanuki sent Tsubame and Hikari for the job… well, they volunteered.

And Ann is still in room-arrest with a spell book.

Plus Mokona is always complaining about his sake.

'Ann-neechan… you baka.' Summer thought as she sulks on the porch out of boredom, snuggling in her jacket. 'If you hate vampires so much, then why didn't we move to an inn or to Kaho-san's place for a while…?' she thought.

Although her twin is smarter, she can really forget her common sense due to something she hates.

"Summer-chan?" Watanuki called and she snaps out of thought to see the shop owner. "It seems that Doumeki called, he's feeling under the weather and cannot help me with the groceries. If you don't mind if you can go and get those for me?"

"Okay… it's getting really dull here without them." she stated as she gets up to get her shoes.

"Also, I'm sending you off with a companion to help you carry those heavy bags." the owner added.

"A companion?" she asked.

**:::^*^:::**

"That four-eyed miser…" brunette twin growls as Subaru push the cart while she looks at the list and picks the listed items. Although Kamui is against this, with enough persuasion from his brother and the shop owner… he let him go with the young witch.

"AH!" Subaru said, picking the bread. "Summer-chan, this bread will expire in two days."

"Urusei…" she snaps coldly before grabbing the bread and exchanging it with a new one without looking at the date. The young vampire sighs silently as he carefully pick another bread with a longer lifespan and replaces it with the one she picked.

They then move to the tea section, where once again Summer picks a random brand and he change it with a better one. There are times her couldn't reach the said item or urge to use magic to reach it, but it ended up having Subaru helping her. This goes on every item and whenever she looks at him with his patient smile, she gets annoyed. But she got more control than her sister and ignore him, as she looks on the list. The brunette squints a bit on the name of one item, and is clueless on it.

"Wor… Wos… Er…" She said in confusion when the paper is taken from her.

"It's Worcestershire sauce." Subaru stated.

"Eh? Who the heck would name a sauce like that?" she asked annoyed and takes the paper back. They then heads to the sauce aisle and took a bottle of sauce, adding it in the cart.

"Summer-chan… what's next?" the young vampire asked.

"Tempura batter mix." she stated blankly, and walks away while he remains patient… at least her tone is not that icy anymore.

Once they bought all of the item on the list, they head back to the shop.

But… wanting to know why she hates his kind, he decided to talk with the brunette witch as they head home. "Um… Summer-chan?" he called.

"… What?" she stated.

"When did you and your sister become witches." he asked.

"… Since the witch came and rescued us."

"Ah… um… Can you at least tell me why you are upset on your older sister?" and he mentally slap himself on that one. That is the wrong question to ask and the young female twin just heads off to a different direction. He sighs, knowing that he made a mistake when…

"Oi, what are you standing there for?" Summer called out, finally looking at him. "This way."

"Ah, but…!" he reacts nervously.

"I can't tell you why because my twin is there." she stated the obvious fact. Realizing that, he then nodded and follows her.

**:::^*^:::**

Sitting on the swings, the sun witch begins explaining why she and her sister hate vampires. Thankfully the items they bought are not meat or vegetables

"It started when our parents died and our relatives sent us away to an orphanage." she said. "We didn't know why they sent us away, but our older sister calls them selfish pigs. Our big sister… she protects us a lot and she get injure more as time passes. Eventually, we both found out that she wants to remain with us and to make us happy, to a point she actually does pick-pocketing or stealing the items we interest in. Then…" the young vampire looks at her face, as she expresses her sadness. "We did not know what happen but she came back, drench in blood and stole a expensive bracelet for Ann and a game for me."

"So on that time…" Subaru said, feeling he wants to comfort her.

"Yeah, she became a vampire." she said, as she begins to swing. "We became afraid and distant from her… then…" she stops, a tear slips out.

"Summer-chan…" he said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm okay…" she stated, wiping it off. "Then… she massacred the entire orphanage for taking us away, and she planned to turn us. Thankfully, Pirulin came and took us away."

"I'm sorry." Subaru apologizes.

"It's okay… the past is the past." Summer said and looks at him. "I guess Tsubame is not lying." he looks at her. "You are a very kind vampire."

He blushes. "Uh… huh, t-thank you?" he stuttered.

"Hee! I guess I'll make you an exception in my list!" she said with a smile. "I don't know about your older twin though, I mean, he's like my sister."

"True, always looking out for us." he said.

"The responsible ones."

"The always in the lead."

"But they're both stubborn as mules!" both said in unison, they look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You're really not that bad… um, Subaru-nii." she said.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." the young vampire said, as he stands up and offer a hand to her. "Shall we head back to the shop?"

"Yup!" she said and stands up, they pick their groceries and heads home.

Only for her to stop.

"Summer-chan, what's wrong?" he asked the girl as shock form on her face.

"She's… here." she uttered.

Then a shadow looms over them as a arm wraps around her.

**:::^*^:::**

"Thank you." Ame-warashi stated and gives an object wrapped in a cloth. "Make sure you give that payment to him."

"Hai!" Tsubame said cheerily, as she and Hikari heads back to the shop. After getting rid of the arm that was dragging the children down into ground where the hydrangeas marcophylla are planted. Of course, it got tainted thanks to that arm but it becomes more violent when the ravenette came. She did manage to exorcise it and Hikari has to find the body and save the children's souls.

However, the Rain-Sprite is intrigue with the ravenette… not because she can exorcise but there is something else within her… magic? And it's growing, but she'll have to asked that next time and returns to the spirit world.

Then a white bird flew down and lands on the ravenette's arm. "Hey Hana, is there something wrong?" the ravenette asked, the bird gives her a vision of what it saw and she is shock. "Dang! Hikari, we need to get to Summer!" she yelped, and breaks into a run.

_"Eh?__What__'__s__wrong?__"_ Hikari asked out of surprise.

"Their older sister is here! And it's the vampire!" she answered. That made her partner pull out her wings, and lifts her into the air. And quickly the ravenette cast an illusion, to cover them up.

**:::^*^:::**

She drops her book and her hands are shaking. 'It couldn't be! We made sure she won't get any means to travel back here!' she thought frantically.

Then her thoughts went to her twin. "Summer!" she yelped and dashes out of the room. Quickly putting her shoes, she break into a run to find her sister. Unknowingly, the other girls saw her and Kamui, who was just staring at the backyard, heard the noise.

"What was that?" Hibari asked, a bit bewilder on that.

"I have no…" but Milena stops… then she suddenly reacted along with blunette. "This is not good!" she stated.

"What is it?" Suzume asked.

"The twin's older sister is here!" Both Milena and Hibari stated at the same time. The other girls, also react on that and run down to chase after the black twin…

And they were silently join by the elder vampire twin, since his brother is also with the young witch.

**:::^*^:::**

_"… My old home… a very dull world."_

_"My dear sisters, o where art thou…?"_

_"Shall I paint this world with a sea of corpse, just to comeback for me?"_

* * *

><p>Silver: Done! I'm planning a X1999 fic… it slightly crosses with this one, well more of a sequel…

Yuuko: Ara, making my shop the base for crossovers?

Silver: Your shop is the base of crossovers! And I think it won't be long till Code Geass join in the circle!… Review!

**Fun Fact! Tsubame is actually a magician, not an exorcist. Exorcism is just one of her skills, that were taught by her mentor. Hikari and Yuki can exorcise also... but they have to be careful then Suzume or Milena is around.  
><strong>


	5. The Snow Queen

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**The Snow Queen**_

Silver: And here comes… the battle! After this, the next chapter is a daily story, then… "picks something out of the raffle box." We'll be off to the next arc!

Yuuko: I'm bored…

Silver: Well, kinda same… since I'm just writing and just keep walking if you like to be born again. Plus listening to an old songs by Britney, makes me think of the tragic love story of Sei-chan and Subaru-kun.

Yuuko: What songs did you hear?

Silver: "Bottom of my broken heart" and "I was born to make you happy". Those songs actually fit their situation… it was dang sad… HEY! This is not a talk show! Read!

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Queen<strong>

"_We're a family, aren't we?"_

_They step back._

"_Don't be sacred, it's just me."_

_The other begins to cry._

"_We'll be sisters forever."_

**:::^*^:::**

She is scared and baffled at the same time…

Scared that her sister have came to this world and found her…

Baffled, when the young vampire twin wraps his arm protectively around her, while pointing his sharp claws at her.

"Well… it's nice to meet a fellow vampire." the vampire lady said, red eyes glowing as the brown hair fell limp around her. Her skin is white like those porcelain dolls, like she has never been out in the sunlight and her nails are black. Her canines are much longer than Subaru's or Kamui's, her tongue which is sticking out is also long. Her ears are pointy like elves and she also have huge bat wings, but they look they have been rip for worse. Subaru knew that in each dimension, there are different kinds of vampires and this is the first time he meets this one… half of the lady.

Despite the missing lower part, he can sense that she is a dangerous one.

"Although being pure blooded, you're weak compare to me." she said cheerily with a smile which says fake. "I wonder if it's the effect of only drinking blood?"

"How can you live with just an upper torso?" He asked, smelling the fouls odor of iron and rotting flesh from the female vampire… not a very pleasant smell, mind you.

"She's what we called a Manananggal." Summer whimpered and looks at the half of her sister, as he listens and guards up. "This kind of vampire exist in the south of this world as a myth, but is widely common in a continent in Magica. Unlike you, Subaru-nii, they not just drink blood but they eat the babies from their mother's womb."

"What!" Subaru said in shock.

"True, unlike you pansies, I find those unborn children quite delish…" she said with a smile and looks at them. "Now, hand over my sister and I will spare you. After all, we're fellow vampires right?"

"As if!" Summer shouts and casts a flaming spell. But it is slap away like a mere beach ball, and the lady just smiled.

"Aw… Don't you miss me?" she asked and her eyes stares down on the male vampire. "Or you have decided to be one of those pansies?"

She then lunges at the two with extremely long claws and a whip-like tongue. Needing to attack and to keep Subaru away from harm, she pushes him to the side as she summon out a handle. Yanking it out, revealing a huge blade with a circular puzzle on one side of it. Summer then began making solving the puzzle, as the creature turns back and aims for her again.

And with a final click, electricity came forth from the blade and she quickly swing it down. It caused the ground to be cut and snow flying as the beam blade moves to it's target. But it missed for it flies upward and counters with a freezing breath. The brunette jumps away and cast another electricity blade shot, only it missed again and is about to freeze her…

When Subaru quickly grabs her and jumps away from the freezing shot as it grazes his leg. Ice forms on his foot, so he lands awkwardly as he made sure not to drop the brunette witch. She asked him if he's okay, then suddenly instructs him to kick the incoming creature with the frozen foot. He did and the force causes the ice to break from his foot and sent the mananaggal flying to a tree. And the force shook some snow, causing it to be bury under.

But the brunette knows it will not bring her down… she needs to find the other half of the body.

"Is there a way to stop her?" the young vampire twin asked.

"Unless we find her lower half, no… she is thick as steel and not easy to beat down." she explains. "The only thing we can do is… AVOID GETTING HIT!" she yelled the last part, almost getting hit by the ice the fiend threw at them.

With that, they run.

And while they're that it, the brunette seems to chant something.

**:::^*^:::**

The young dragon queen swears that Ann is literally making herself into an egg-splatter-on-the-pavement… because time to time, she looses her footing and falls which made her dive to save her. After that, the black witch would use her as a platform to jump on buildings again. "Geez! Where's the thanks?" she snarls as she chases after her with the rest of the girls.

Normally people would look up to see this not-so-normal scenery of little girls hopping on buildings, but they don't. It's either they are too busy with something or the fact that Suzume cast an effective spell, which mimics the surrounding and makes them blend in it…

As they follow the twin witch… she notices something odd…

Looking down, she saw a bunch of mannequins, some are disassembled, some are dressed… and one of them is moving? 'What the heck?' she thought.

"Hibari!" the dragon turns to see Tsubame and Hikari. "Is…?"

"Yeah, she's going to throw in the hounds if she can't find her… really…" Hibari stated in a deadpan way.

"That is… a bit reasonable." the ravenette uttered, she too would also throw the kitchen sink if anything happens to her family or her friends.

"By the way… I saw something." she said, and then she explained the moving mannequin earlier. "… Do you think?"

"Only one way to find out. Hikari, I'm going with Hibari and the others, you and Suzume better get there. Fast." and the flaming bird nodded as her friend clambers on the back of the dragon, along with the elder brunette. They then turn, along with Milena and Yuki and flies back to the said place like a speeding javelin.

**:::^*^:::**

"DUCK!" the young witch shouts and tackles the young vampire to the ground as the fiend swoops down, missing the two by a few centimeters. "You okay?" she then asked as they quickly get up.

"Yeah." Subaru replied and then they heard her shriek and dives again.

"Oh! Will you quit it!" the brunette witch shouts annoying and swings her blade, a wave of fire erupts from it and hits the manananggal. "Got her!"

But the elder Star sibling emerges unhurt with a part of her clothes slightly burnt, blacken, and looks more horrific. Her eyes have sunk in the skull, the teeth are gone but the tongue have multiplied in numbers, and she looks extremely wrinkly like a dried up corpse as her hair flows around her like a floating ghost. Both younger twins cringed at this sight and Summer is even more scared.

"This is bad." She stated as she set her guards up, she made a mental note to herself to have taken some magic lessons seriously… because this is the worse part. The young vampire is also on guard but… the manananggal is not moving. Instead, it just floated a few meters away…

And blood is dripping out from the bottom of her torso.

"Holy crap! She's Bloodletting!" she yelped, then blood literally pours out of the said body. She jumps away and lands on a bench. "Hey! Get to a high place and don't touch it! Her blood is acidic!"

True to her words, the blood boiled like it is in a frying pan and the leaves burn when it is touch by it. Taking her advise, Subaru jumps away and lands on a lamppost when…

"SUBARU-NII! LOOK OUT!" the brunette screamed and he looks up to see the blood have gain life of it's own, and it's aiming for him!

It slowly comes to him like a snake ready to strike, and when it did he tries to jump away but it is too fast and hits him. He yells in pain and fell pavement. "Subaru-nii!" Summer shouts and glares angrily at the half-lady. "That's it!"

Moving her fingers fast to solve the puzzle, manages to get one finish and she jumps into the air before the acid could touch her. "Insei-Kouu!" she shouts and spins her blade toward the fiend. It glowed and out comes flaming rocks, flying towards the half-lady and causing quite an explosion. Landing safely on the ground, just a few meter from her friend, she keeps her guard up as the smoke clears.

"Well… That is quite a blast." the lady said and reveals that the attack made a huge hole on the middle. Yet she remains floating on air and staring at her sister with her sunken red eyes, causing the young witch to flinch a bit. "But… it won't be enough, my beloved littlest sister." then strings of muscles in her body patches up the hole, but the skin did not grow leaving it expose. "Perhaps, drowning this vampire will make you happy. After all… He and I are the same, the kind you despise the most."

The acidic blood then raises up again and with a wave of her hand, the burning liquid strikes at the vampire twin. With his body still feeling the sting from the previous attack, could not react fast enough. He braces for the impact when…

"Walls Up!" the young witch shouts, as she stands between him and the acid. A square shield forms in front of her and blocks the blood, but some spills from the top and she yelps in pain when she is hit on her left shoulder.

"Why… I thought you hate my kind." the elder Star asked.

"Ahou… I just realize it now." Summer said, laughing a bit on the irony. "I don't really despise…" and she looks at her then at Subaru.

"… You're really such a girl." the fiend chuckles at that.

"At least I'm not such a stiff, Wynter." she replied, finally calling her elder sister's name and grips her blade. "That is why…"

"Then…" the manananggal states and the blood moves, raising up and ready to strike once more. Summer quickly does another puzzle and with a final click, she set herself in a strike position…

"Just back off!" Summer shouts. Her blade glows gold as she swings it toward her target, and a big, bright and heated blade beam shoots out of it. It flies towards the fiend and it made no move to avoid it. Instead, she just receive the attack.

Subaru yelps a bit on the sudden brightness of the attack as it hits, and covers his eyes. When… the light died down… he saw Summer kneeling down and is leaning on her blade, which is stabbed on the ground. He does hear her cursing on using that too much energy and looks up to see… the acid have protected their mistress from being hit.

"Littlest sister." Wynter said and the acid strikes at the brunette.

"No! Summer-chan!" Subaru yelled and he quickly got up. He dash to the young witch and manages to reach her, but the acid made contact on the two. To protect her, he embraces her and wraps his cloak to prevent her touching the acid.

And the acid freezes.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving ahead, the young phoenix transforms back into her human form and calls for the two younger twins. But instead, she finds Wynter and a red ice. _"__Whoa__… __I __almost __couldn__'__t__ recognize __you, __Wynter. __Still, __you__ really __are __that __persistent.__" _she stated telepathically

True, with the wrinkly body, sunken eyes and multiple tongues, she almost couldn't recognize the elder Star. Looking around, she couldn't kind her friend and the young vampire. _"__Where __are __my __friends?__"_ she demanded.

But the fiend didn't mind her and just move to swallow the huge red ice, wrapping her tongues around it. The fiery brunette is disgust on this, claws forming and is ready to do some tough interrogation… when she caught a sight of the black cloak and Summer's blade in the ice. Realizing the situation, she lunges herself to the fiend and claws her away from the ice. The creature lands on the ground with a sickening thud, which made the brunette cringe and wondered if it's too strong. But it is practically nothing when the body floats up and the acid attacks her.

_"You __have __gotten __tough__… __a __little.__" _Hikari stated before she shrieks at the burn by the acid and quickly jumps away. _"__Plus __using __flames __will __set__ the __whole __place __in __fire__…__ No __choice __but __to __do __this __manually__" _her eyes glowed orange and lunges at the fiend.

**:::^*^:::**

The black witch arrives and saw the manananggal battling against the phoenix-halfa. She frantically scans the area and notices the red ice, there she saw a blur image of a figure… and her twin's blade

"Summer!" Ann shouts, rushing to the ice Hikari fends off the creature. "Hikari! Where's Tsubame and the others?" realizing now, that only them are here with her.

_"They are on __the __search __of __your __elder __sister__'__s __lower __half __with __the __others!__" _the brunette shouts and screeches at the fiend, then Suzume came out of the bush and tries to land a strike on the banshee. She snorted that she only made a nick on it. _"__Suzume!__"_

"Gang up." she stated and the brunette nodded, then they rush to the creature which in response throws acid ice. "Ouch! That really burns." the blonde snarled as she was nick by the ice and her left eye blinks red in annoyance.

The black witch grabs her sword and begins thawing out the red ice… it's too dangerous to use any fire spell since the acid is also flammable.

"Damn it!" the Lune Witch swore, as she kept thawing.

"Subaru!" Kamui yelled, seeing his twin frozen within the red ice as he arrives. He tries to thaw the ice but only to yelp in pain when his skin burns.

"Careful! The ice is acidic!" she stated and just kept thawing the ice. "Just use anything that's not organic much!"

"Damn it…" the elder vampire swore and looks around to find a thing that would use to thaw the ice. He saw a metal sign and yanks it off the ground, then he proceed thawing the ice with the witch.

"Dang it!" they then heard a voice.

"For a lower half, it can surprisingly dodge well."

"This is just wrong."

Then, from the corner, comes the lower half and is being chased. Seeing this, the fiend change target and raise the acid to protect her lower part.

"Whoa! The acid! Watch the acid!" Hibari yelped, jumping away like a jumping bean when the blood splashes near them. "Too close!"

"My goodness! Is that Wynter?" Yuki said in shock, seeing the horrible image of the fallen Star sibling.

"Oh wow… she looks like something just drain her out." Tsubame said and turns to see the two elder twins thawing the ice. On seeing the two younger twins trap in the red ice… something clicks inside her.

Suddenly, the ravenette throws her gold and silver, large rings at the ice causing both elder twins to yelp in surprise and back away as it circles the ice then flies back to it's master. The ice breaks and the two fell down to the down, Subaru is unconscious while Summer is shaking him to wake up. The elder twins rush to the two, Kamui tries to wake his brother up as Ann saw the acid burnt mark on her sister's shoulder.

"Summer, are you okay? Nothing broken or…" but Ann is cut short.

"I'm fine, sis." the brunette twin stated as Wynter's lower half disappears. "Is Subaru…?" and looks at the vampire twins.

"He's still breathing, the cloak is burnt off… thankfully, it didn't reach his skin." the elder vampire stated, sighing in relief.

"Still the fumes from that ice will not do good in the body… But I don't know if it has effect on another vampire though." Summer said as she winces when Yuki came and began healing her burn. Then Tsubame came to the vampires' side to check on the younger.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ann stated and is about to help her sister up when…

"Ann… let's move on." her twin said and she looks back, seeing her brown eyes filled with no regret and determination. "Let's move on."

Hearing that, made a ravenette smile as she slowly takes Subaru off the elder's arms. "I think the source of your misplace aggression is on that crazed-half of a lady. Hibari, Milena, you better find that lower half." she states, the said two beast nodded and dashes off to find the lower half.

"What are you saying…" the elder vampire stated.

"What I'm saying, if you want to give the twins' elder sister a beating, we're not holding you back." she stated as the black witch summons out her bow-blade. "Heck, she even wants to join in."

"Ahou, it's a personal fight." Ann stated as her friend apologizes with a smile. "Still, I only allow him in this jolly beating. Ready give her a payback?" she asked, looking at the male twin.

"Very well… just this once." he stated and his claws grew long as he stands.

"Just leave the last strike to me, okay?" she advises with a flick of her weapon, turning into a bow.

With a nod, the two prepare themselves on a blitz, her arrow charging up and aiming at the manananggal. Seeing this, both Hikari and Suzume steer clear from the area and Ann releases her shot, it is then followed by Kamui who dashes just behind it. When the fiend notices the shot, she slaps it away but fails to see another attacker and is grab by the head. The elder vampire then slams her head down on the pavement and drags it as he continue to run. He then lifts her up and delivers a harsh kick, sending her skidding.

"_Wao__… __they __really __does __puts __their __minds __in to __it.__"_ Hikari commented as she and Suzume head to the other and proceed healing the young vampire with a yellow flame. After that, she gives another look on him then… _"__It __seem__s the __fumes __have __no __effect __on __him, __since __he __is __a __blood-sucker __and __all__… __although, __he __might __have __a __migraine __once __he __wakes up.__"_

"Better than being poison, tail-feather." Tsubame commented, then suddenly Ann jumps away from the acid that is chasing her. "Whoa! Need a hand?" she calls out.

"NO! I got this!" the black witch shouts back as she rapidly shoots wind spells to blow the acid away from her. Unfortunately, it went flying to her friends and made her worry, till both Tsubame and Yuki warded them off of their own magic.

"Ann! Watch it! Your sister is with us!" Suzume scolded the moon witch as she apologizes sheepishly. Then the fiend flies back in the air and screeches at them as she does dive bombs on Kamui and her sisters.

"Dang it! Hold still!" He yelled, as he attempts to slash her down but only to miss because she's too fast.

"Can't get a good… AIM!" she yells the last part and grunts in annoyance as her shots miss.

"Back!" Tsubame yelled and cast a wind spell, to push back the fiend then Suzume and Hikari tries to slash her. But she flaps her wings and missed. "This is getting on my nerves now." the blonde stated, as the whole things repeats.

Then…

The fiend shrieks in a shrillest tone causing everyone to cover their ears, and it continues to shriek and struggles in the air. As if, something just injured her hard. "What the heck?" Summer yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuki asked loudly, as the fiend continues to struggle.

"Hey!" they heard a shout and a loud roar and both Hibari and Milena came to their side, and I their arms… "Did any of you shoot the lower half?" the ghost girl asked, pointing at the seriously injured lower half of the fiend.

"Not…" the elder brunette then stops and remembers what happen. Thinking that the upper half is continuously dodging and the acid is always trying to hit them… they fail to sense the lower half returning and is probably hit by one of Ann's shots.

With this, Ann cast a spell on Kamui, which made him glow slightly yellowish-orange. "Wha? Oi!" He yells at the black witch.

"Hey! I just made you faster! Now make haste and pin my stalker older sister down!" she shouts and chants silently as her bow charges up. Getting the point, he then charges at the manananggal with his speed twice than usual. Because of that, he is able to grab the fiend out of the air and slams her to the ground. He is ready to slash the monster to death when…

Suddenly, Tsubame tackles him away, quickly apologizing and setting up a shield. From above, with the help from Hibari, Ann sails thru the air and locks on her target. Her eyes narrows a bit as she stare straight on her sister's sunken red eyes, as if she's passing a message. Releasing the string and the shot pierces thru the mouth of the fiend, then it fell down hard on the snow-covered pavement. Still on her guard, she carefully walks toward her fallen sister and carefully inspects it. The acidic blood continues to burn the ground as it slowly evaporates and Yuki cast a spell to trap it.

"I don't hate vampires or you…" she whispered, finally realizing as the mouth of her fallen sister gurgles and struggles breathing. "I just want to move on… But I cannot when your image is constantly chasing us… Good-bye, nee-san." the black witch said and closes the eyes of her elder sister, then she flicks her bow into a sword…

And decapitates Wynter with it…

Suddenly, it cracks and then her body, head, upper and lower crumbles away turning into dust. The only things that remains is the clothes she wears, and the fumes which is trap in a special barrier Yuki made.

"Ann…" Yuki called, after making sure Subaru and Summer are okay, she went to the black twin and stands beside her. "… It's okay… let it all out… cry out or break anything… just don't bottle it up okay." she gently coaxed the elder witch and a tear slides out. The black witch then nearly tackled the elder brunette into a tight embrace and weeps.

"Come on." Milena said in a careful tone. "Let's fix this place and head back to the shop."

Nodding at this, the girls takes a pile of snow and covers the damage and a few are covered in illusions Hikari made. After that, Yuki carries the black witch as Tsubame carries Summer on her back and Kamui carries his.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving at the shop, of course, the owner immediately led them to their rooms and went out to get the first aid kits. Once he gives them out, he then sense a customer came and left.

"But… How come people didn't notice the commotion going around?" Subaru asked, now awake and sitting up, still wincing on the throbbing head. With his elder twin are the Star twins and Tsubame, who's helping them out on their injuries along with Mokona.

"Oh, I quickly made a barrier as we ran from her." the brunette twin stated as she is being treated by her sister and wince every time the medicine stings.

"A barrier? A kekkai?" Mokona asked.

"What's a kekkai?" Tsubame asked, even the girls wondered.

"It's a barrier, it blocks any bad spirits away." the black bunny explained. "Plus any damages does not appear in the real world.

"Oh… Well, no, what Summer made is a Basilica." Ann explained. "It's a magic barrier that keeps out physical intruders, and only who have similar or strong magic as the caster can enter or get out of it without getting their face hit on the wall. Plus the damages remains."

"Come to think of it, I think me and the girls saw some civilians hitting face first on it." their ravenette friend said. "And they are wondering what was there."

"Ooh… yeah, that will be define as strange for them for sure. By the way… what made you throw your rings, Tsubame-chan?" Summer asked.

"Ah… that." Tsubame said, scratching her face a bit. "Well… let's say, I care."

The twin witches looks at her then looks at each other and looks back. "You're scary when you care." they said in unison and in response she fell face first on the mat. They exchange some banter, which also made the young vampire smile too.

"… I guess I was wrong…" Ann said and looks away out of embarrassment as her twin laughs a little and the other girl smiles widely. "You wouldn't mind starting over?"

"… Very well." Kamui stated and gave her a small smile, then held out his hand. She take it as a sign of friendship.

"So… I heard you were being chased, what was that?" Ann asked, frankly she heard that from Tsubame and the three girls and one black bunny are now interested on knowing what is up between them and the 'hunters'. "Hey, if I manages to get over our older sister, why don't we help you with your problems?"

**:::^*^:::**

Soon it is time for the vampire twins to leave…

"Thank you for the hats." Subaru said as he wears a black boater hat with a green ribbon to match his eyes. While Kamui got a black fedora with a purple ribbon to match his, these were given to them by the girls as a farewell gift. It has a slight charm, placed in by the twin witches, on them to keep them warm or cool in a harsh weather whichever world they land in.

"Hey Kamui-nii, Subaru-nii…" Tsubame said and motions them to lower their heads. Then both she, Summer and Ann whispered something on their ears, then they went red.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Kamui shouts uncharacteristically as his twin blushes like a red stop light, while the three girls runs away from the vampires, laughing. The elder vampire twin stared annoying at the three, as the younger tries to get his blood out of his face.

"Amazing… the vampires can blush!" Hibari said. Because most of the vampires she and the girls encounter in Magica are frankly pale, hard to make an embarrassing face. Once the redness on the face died out, the twins proceed with the spell… and vanishes.

"I'm glad that this is over…" Watanuki said, looking at the sky, wishing them a safe journey and then looks at the ravenette and the twins. "By the way, what did you whispered to those two?"

"Sorry! It's a secret!" Tsubame said cheerily, as she and the twins looks up at the sky with a smile. 'Make sure you don't waste it!' she thought and bounces into the house with the dragon queen and their elder member, while the twins heads out for a walk in a wonderful day.

Then the phone rings…

"Hello?" the ravenette answered the phone.

"TSUBAME-NEECHAN!" a very loud and childish female voice came from the phone. It causes the ravenette to bend over, rubbing her ears and wincing by the sudden loudness. "Whoops…" the girl on the other line stated sheepishly.

"Ow… yeah, long time no see." she muttered back.

"So… how are you guys there?" the girl asked and the ravenette tells her of their first days and their first new friends. The girl is happy to learn that the Star Twins have gotten over the elder sister dilemma.

"Oh yeah, you left it here." the girl said, and she heard a rustling noise. "By the way, I learn a very interesting spell today! Hold on!"

Later, Tsubame hears the chant and the magic seeping out of the phone… then something lands on her head. She takes the said item and she saw what it is… it's the hat that she left in Magica where her friend is. The light blue boater's hat with a very long, black and white striped ribbon which almost matches the length of her braid.

"Merry Christmas! Did you get it?" the girl asked and is very excited to know that her spell made it.

"Yeah, but it's not Christmas yet… then again time flows differently." Tsubame responds and wears it, the ribbon gently wrapping around the braid. "By the way… how did you manage to call?" she asked out of curiosity.

"The ol' classic way…" the girl stated. "The crystal ball."

And she just laugh at that.

**:::^*^:::**

_"I'll name these two as Autumn and Summer."_

_"You really love the seasons, don't you hun?"_

_"Yup! And I can't for Spring to come!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Wynter… come here and meet your baby sisters, Autumn and Summer."_

_"Yay! Like me, I'm named after a season! We're sisters!"_

'Yeah… we're sisters… so time move on.' she thought as she and her twin walks on.

* * *

><p>Silver: Done! Daily Arc! New Year with a character profile of each characters when a arc ends, so expect the Star twins profile! YAY! P.S. The fight scenes chewed me out a little...<p>

**FUN FACT: The Manananggal is a vampire which came from the Philippines. Yes, only the upper torso hunts while the lower is left somewhere hidden. They feed on babies that are still in their mother's wombs, by stretching their tongue and sucking it up like a mosquito. The changes I added in Wynter is that her immunity to sunlight and her toughness (as long as her lower half exist), along with ice power and her acidic blood. Thus making her a true monster who lost it's humanity.**

**ANOTHER FUN FACT: Tsubame's weapon is a pair blunt, gold and silver chakrams. Reason it is blunt is that she can also use it as a close range weapon, similar to the wind and fire wheels. She can always make it sharp by lacing the outer edge of the ring with magic. Ann's weapon is a sword that can turn into a bow, like Sera's in FF XIII-2, which is so unlike common witches who uses staffs or wands. The way to turn the sword into a bow, first it to split apart the blade and strings will come out. Then with a twist, place the handle to the opposite side so the sharp part will not hurt the owner, and the strings will attach themselves on the tip of the handle. And Summer's weapon is a large blade, almost her height, with a puzzle on one side of it. Because she did not take her magic lessons seriously and is much more of a physical attacker than her sister, the puzzle serves as a way to allow her to cast strong spells. **


	6. Flowers in the Sky

(Disclaimer: Nope! Xxxholic belongs to CLAMP! My OCs belong to me though!)

_**Exceptions**_

_**Flowers in the Sky**_

Silver: (Setting up the fireworks) Yo! New Year is coming and despite being in a "nowhere", I decided to add a bit more life with these!

Yuuko: Yay! But it's a pity you have no wine.

Silver: Fruit juice instead? (hands out a juice box.)

Yuuko: Well… alright… got any raspberry?

Silver: Nah, but I got blackberry, here. (Hands the juice box.) Anyone want one while they read?

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers in the Sky<strong>

_A noisy flower… it scares away evil on the very birth of a new time._

_A colorful flower… like a wild rainbow in the night._

_A sparkling flower… it brings hope to the beginning._

_Flowers which you can only see on the end and on the beginning of time._

**:::^*^:::**

"Wow, everybody is busy with shopping food today." Summer said, looking around to see people are buying a lot of food.

It's been two days since Christmas, also a week since the twin incident, and now people are buying food and flowers in a rush. The girls split into two groups to buy the necessary stuff for the coming event… Summer, Ann, Hikari and Hibari went with Kaho to the grocery and Tsubame, Milena, Yuki and Suzume went with Doumeki to buy some materials to make a Kadomatsu.

"Well, it's New Year, after all." Hibari stated and looks at the pack of noodles. "Mizuki-san, is this it?" she shows the buckwheat noodles and she takes a good look on the expiration date and all. Nodding at it, she then puts it in the cart as the others search for a suitable dip for it.

**:::^*^:::**

Arriving back at the shop, they found Watanuki, Tsubame, and Yuki cleaning the house while Suzume and Milena helps Doumeki assemble the Kadomatsu.

"Hey, we got the goods… a little too early on spring cleaning?" Hibari asked.

"Not really." Tsubame quips as she pats the dust covered item with the duster, as Yuki wraps some ceramic in papers. "It's a tradition where before the New Years arrives, we need to clean the house out to remove ill-will and evil."

"Is it always like this in New Year in this world?" Ann asked.

"Well, in a few countries." Kaho stated. "But out of curiosity, how do you celebrate New Year in Magica?"

"I haven't experience it but it is said that, we, dragons wake up before the first dawn of the first year." Hibari explains. "Then when dawn comes, we shoot out fireballs as it rises to welcome the rising sun of the new year."

"Phoenixes burns themselves in the sky, along with the rise of the sun of the new time." Hikari signs.

"A bonfire gathering of magic users." Both Ann, Summer and Tsubame stated. "Although, now we're going to skip it, since we're no longer in Magica."

"Ghosts and spirits like to celebrate it too, they are quite a bunch of party animals." Milena explained, before crossing her arms. "Although, in my case, I have to fly around and scold those mischief makers if they gone too far."

"Make sure you come back before midnight strikes in New Year's Eve this time." Hikari signed her ravenette cousin, who in turn smiled sheepishly and nodded as a promise.

"There are also cases involving ill-willed creatures/spirits seeking a house who either made a mistake on tradition or totally ignoring it. They will enter the house and cause bad luck to those who live in that place for an entire year." Suzume explains, as she hands the man a bamboo and some pines. "As for travelers, if they can find an inn, they're safe, but if they have to camp outside, then they'll need to perform some traditions to ward them off."

"Back in my world, it's always a spectacular water show." Yuki said. "But in all tradition, always in midnight is…"

"The Fia Flowers!" the girls stated all together.

"Fia Flowers?" Watanuki asked.

"Yes, it an explosives that decorates the sky an a bright colors like a flower." the dragon queen explains.

"Ah… it seems we have a similar tradition in this world, but there is a small difference though." the shop owner said.

"You mean you got Fia Flowers in this world too?" the elder brunette asked.

"And what's different between this world's Fia Flowers from ours?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, only the name is different." the bespectacled man explains. "While in your world it is called Fia Flowers, in this world, we call it: Fireworks… Although, I don't think we will have those in this country for the New Year though."

That is when the girls went… "EEEEEHHHH!" they whined.

**:::^*^:::**

"Well, that sucks." the young dragon queen deadpanned. It's night time and everything went well on setting up for the coming New Year.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to see those bright flowers again." Yuki said, as they prepare for bed.

"It's fireworks, Yuki." Tsubame pipes up as she rolls out her futon. "Besides, if my memory serves right, it is too rare for this country to do a loud tradition. All I know is it's the West countries and in Magica who set those off."

"Right, I frankly remember a bit of a sparkling and flowery scene with my family back then." Ann said, then added. "Plus a strong scent of alcohol from our dad and some relatives."

"Well… it's in tradition to get drunk off in the New Year." Suzume stated. "It the "forget-the-worries-and-problems" ritual… every. New. Year."

"Okay, who among you guys knows the Japanese customs in New Year and some other holidays. Please raise your hands." Summer stated and in response Tsubame, Milena and Suzume raises their hands… "Well, I understand Hikari… but Hibari, you…"

"I blame the fact that my mom was an entertainer and traveled a lot." the dragon queen said with a shrug. "Besides, my mom IS Japanese but she never stayed in one country."

"Right…" the brunette witch said before dropping herself on the futon and sighs loudly. "This is going to be the most boring New Year ever."

"No, it's not." Milena answered back.

"Um… Milen-chan, I think you've forgotten the bits of the traditional New Year of Japan here." the blonde stated. "By the first of January, all of the stores and facility are closed till the seventh or tenth day."

"Ack… yep, forgot about that." the ghost girls sheepishly rubs the back of her head on that mistake.

Once the futons are set, Yuki turns off the light and they tuck in. "… So… no fireworks, huh?" Hibari stated again.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Milena answered back. "It's tradition…"

The blunette sighs in disappointment and is about to sleep when…_ "I HAVE AN IDEA!"_ Hikari mentally exclaimed and cause quite a migraine on her friends._ "Whoops! My bad! But listen to this!"_

She then tells the girls what she thought of.

**:::^*^:::**

"You want me to teach you on how to create a kekkai?" Watanuki asked, looking straight at Tsubame, who's fiddling her fingers on her back.

"Yeah, it's Hikari's idea and we kinda like it." she explains and shrugs a bit.

"And can you tell me why?" the store owner asked once more, as he cleans the rice and drains out the water.

"For the New Year."

"You realize that it takes a long time to learn and perform that."

"Well… Hikari said that the others have to prepare for the rest of the holiday and help Doumeki-san and Mizuki-san with the decoration. I asked her why me and she told me it's because of my first magic I have."

Now the owner is interested, since the girls came here he is quite baffled in their presence. Each are unique, different and it is endless but the most strongest of all is Tsubame, which he mistaken for a purifying aura… It is still growing in a fast rate and it won't be long for her to use stronger spells than she usually have now. Giving her another look, he place the bowl aside and wipe his hands on a towel. "Very well." he said.

"You'll teach me?" she asked excited.

"No, you'll have to learn this on your own since I'm busy with the preparation for the coming New Year." he stated and she deflates on that one. "But I'll tell you how and I'll have Mokona observe you, he'll tell you whether you're doing it wrong or right."

"Okay… so how does one make a kekkai?" Tsubame asked.

"First there are two types of kekkais… one which can be summon and the other which is built as a landmark." He explains. "But the barrier I'm going to teach you is the one you can summon, which is useful everywhere. Remember this, once you make that kekkai, your opponent or anyone with power cannot get out of the trap area unless you summon back your kekkai or get rid of you. Okay… for this, you first concentrate on the location you want to surround, think of a shape you want to form and let your magic form it."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Nope, also you must think of the very important thing you want to protect." he said. "That is the very thing which will activate and sustain the barrier."

"I see."

"Most kekkai summoners thinks of the person they want to protect the most. And if that person dies, they will lose the means of making a kekkai."

"Well that sucks… one question though, this shop is protected by a kekkai, right?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone you want to protect?"

"… Yes…" he stated and looks at the window. "Till she returns, I'll remain and watch over this shop."

"She went traveling?"

"… The place she went is very far away."

**:::^*^:::**

"Okay, you ready?" Hibari asked and is in position and her brunette cousin nodded. "Alright! Fire it up!"

Both phoenix and dragon spit out colorful flames, seven each and they float around the two. They smiled widely as Tsubame came from talking with the shop owner with the black bunny on her shoulder.

"Hey! Did he agree?" the blunette asked.

"Well… he told me how but I have to do this on my own." their friend said.

"Well… it half-sucks." the dragon queen said.

"Where's Ann and the others?" Tsubame asked, noticing only Milena is here and watching the two.

"They went out to get some items for the New Year show." Hibari explains, as they immediately duck when a stray flame came across them. "And while they're at it, we better practice."

"Ugh… yeah, making a kekkai is probably something I will not learn in a few days." the ravenette stated. "Better get startin'." With that, she heads to a room near the garden and began her practice.

**:::^*^:::**

"Right… let's try this again." the ravenette said in annoyance, as the three halfas are playing with colorful fires in different designs and images and brought her hands together. Watanuki is busy making the New Year dishes with Maru and Moro helping him, while Kaho and Doumeki are busy with their own preparation for the New Year.

'Come on… Work!' she thought and opens them… nothing. She sighs annoyingly and taps her forehead, thinking what she did wrong. Plus time is not on her side, she, Mokona and the girls woke up early on the 31st to add finishing touches on the show. Right now, she separated herself in order to make the kekkai. 'Okay… Hikari said I have the magic for this, but why is it not working?'

"Are you sure of the important thing you want to protect?" Mokona asked, he is currently perched on her shoulder and watching her make the barrier.

"Yeah, but thinking only of my friends is just… not right." she replied.

"Maybe it's not your friends, after all they can fight and defend themselves." the black bunny pointed out.

"Perhaps…" she stated and thinks again. 'Who else I want to protect…?'

"LOOK OUT!" Milena yelled and the ravenette was tackled down by the ghost girl to the ground. Then a very bright and colorful flame flew by with a flaming bird and a dragon chasing after it, once the danger is passed. "Ugh… you okay?" she asked, only to receive a glare from her. "Sorry, standard question."

"Are those for midnight?" Tsubame asked, dusting off the dirt from her shirt.

"Yep, although that one just like setting things on fire instead if exploding and sparkling." the ghost girl replied.

"Is this part of Hikari's plan?" Mokona asked and the ghost-halfa just notice the black manjuu bun.

"… It's for tonight and we will not tell you." she answered and place her hands on her hips. "Besides, since Japanese New Year is a silent night, why not make it a private show?"

The black bunny looks at the two girls and seems to get it, after all, he too want to see the show these girls are setting up for midnight. Then he told Milena if she saw Ann because Watanuki wants to discuss with her with something. She told it that the twins steps out for a while and to look for clues about their family, she'll tell them about it once they return.

"So, how's the kekkai doing?" she asked the ravenette magician.

"Uh… not working." she grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Milena asked.

Tsubame tells her about the kekkai and the requirements needed to make it. "You guys are important to me but you can defend yourselves. My family, wherever they are, are also important to me and so does the people I met and haven't met, and the list goes on…"

"But Tsubame, you can only choose the MOST important thing." the black bunny reprimanded her as he hops on the ghost girl's shoulder.

"I know… but I can't decide!" she wailed the last part in stress and sulks by the corner.

"This is the first time I met someone who's… like this." the bunny pointed out.

"That's Tsubame for ya…" the other ravenette said and laughs sheepishly. Once Tsubame recovers, she tries again with other people in her mind and kept failing. Failing the tenth time… "Hey, maybe you should try it in another way." she suggested, after seeing all the unsuccessful attempts.

"What do you mean?" Tsubame asked.

"I'm saying, think of what you want to see the most and think of what's the very thing you don't want to see." the ghost girl quips and her friend did think about it.

"Things she want to see and the things she doesn't want to see?" Mokona asked and looks at her. "How will that help?"

"Let's just say, life is a treasure and you have to live it to the fullest." she stated and smiles as her friend continues to think.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the bunny asked.

"I think I got it, I'll give it a go again." the ravenette magician said and the two nodded. Once more, she claps her hands in a prayer and when it opens…

A bright and wispy light came forth, it blinded the girls and Mokona for a moment. Then it grows and suddenly the entire place changes hue. Looking around, they do notice the change in the color of the sky… it's lightly orange and the surroundings are a little dark or a little light from their usual tone.

"Oookay… is this it?" Milena asked the black bunny.

"Yep! This is a kekkai!" Mokona said cheerily and congrats the ravenette magician, who jumps in happiness that she made it. 'Still… this kekkai have no definite form, yet it is very strong. Watanuki have to know this.' the bunny thought, as she thinks of a way of putting it down. Once she gets the wing of it, Hikari and Hibari came back from chasing the stray fire and is happy to know that their friend got the gist of it.

**:::^*^:::**

Midnight is coming…

And the girls are wearing the clothes they wore when they first came to the shop, only it has additional designs and looking quite traditional. Doumeki and Kaho arrives, along with Ame-warashi and Zashiki-warashi with her tengu bodyguards.

"Good evening and thank you for coming." Yuki said and bows at them. "Ah, Ame-warashi, nice to see again?"

"Same here, I came here with Zashiki-warashi." the Rain Sprite said and looks at her very shy friend. "She wants meet all of you."

"And me!" a new voice is heard and then a loud thud, causing the five mini tengus to put their guard up and surrounds their mistress. With Doumeki looking by the corner of the fence, it turns out to be Nekomusune who just miscalculated her landing and landed face first on the fence. "Me-owwwww….." she whined.

"Whoa, did someone hit the fence?" Hibari asked and is in her full dragon form. Unlike traditional eastern dragons, she looks like a very cute, red salamander with blue markings, about the size of a pony and walks in a similar manner of a cat. Her wings are similar to a falcon with red markings and she have 3 pairs of it: her main wings, the secondary smaller wings on the tailbone area and the tail fins. And she is in arms in golden armor with a fairly gem-decorated headgear.

"Hibari, is that you?" Kaho asked, surprise on seeing her in full dragon form.

"Yep, pretty cool, huh?" the red dragon asked, twirling around a bit to show them the rest of her form. "Although I'm much more faster without this armor… this is just for traditions and other stuff."

"That's your armor dignifying that you are the dragon queen back in Magica, Hibari." the elder brunette stated as the cat girl slowly gains consciousness. "You should take care of that instead of dumping it everywhere, even in our bags."

"Meh… this armor is just too… well, I would rather wear the red one to match my scales." the dragon stated flatly and then trotted back to the garden where her cousins are set and ready.

"Shall we?" the elder brunette asked and points them to the garden. Yuki helps the cat girl up as the other went to the garden, where they saw the twins and Suzume testing one of a rather weird but fairly elegant… thing.

"What are those?" Doumeki asked, as Yuki came in with the slightly daze Nekomusune.

"It's for the show tonight." Suzume stated as Summer yelped when the "thing" suddenly jerks her off. "It needs a bit of tweaking. So if you don't mind, why don't you sit with Kimihiro-nii in the room as we prepare."

"This way, please." Yuki said and guides the group to where Watanuki is.

But before that…

"It is a great honor to meet you all." Zashiki-warashi said and bows at the girls, before following Ame-warashi.

"And the rumor is true!" the Nekomusune stated excitedly as she completely forgotten her headache and jumps around like a sugar-high kid around the girls. "This is such an honor!" she squeals before the Ame-warashi came back and drag the cat girl away.

"What was that?" Milena asked, in her ghost form along with Hikari in her full phoenix form. And like Hibari, they are fully armored too.

"Uh… visitors? Strangely, one of them reminds me a lot of our friend." Suzume stated and looks at the three. "So, did Tsubame get the kekkai thing? And you finish your patrol?"

"Yup and yup! Just ask Mokona, he even saw the kekkai too." Milena confirms it.

"Great! Now all we need is to fix these before midnight strikes." the blonde girl said and they salute in response then helps the twins with their contraptions.

**:::^*^:::**

"What are those girls up to?" Doumeki asked.

"Well… they are planning a New Year show for us." Watanuki said as he came back with a tray of tea. "I don't really know what, but every time I go in the garden they stop doing… whatever they are doing. Even Mokona, who I instructed to watch over Tsubame's progress on creating a kekkai, keeps it a secret from me." looking at the giggling black bunny on his shoulder.

"Hmmm? What does she wants on a kekkai?" he asked.

"No clue." the shop owner replied.

A few more minutes and the clock is about to strike twelve, then Ann and Summer came in and told them that they are finished and to come to the garden. The two guides their audiences and once they arrive, they then leap to their contraptions but does not activate it.

"So, what is this show all about?" Watanuki asked.

"It's simple." Summer stated.

"Because the night is dull." Ann added.

"We decided to make our own version of the fireworks show." Yuki answered.

"Is this about the fact that we don't celebrate it with a "bang" in this country?" the shop owner asked.

"Well… that's one." Hibari noted with Hikari on her back. "And we just wanted to do it, since me and Hikari love it." Then she notices the clock behind them. "So… midnight is here and let's start the show. Hit it, Tsubame!"

The ravenette magician gives the red dragon a look before proceeding on making the kekkai. Clasping her hand together, she focuses on the area and when it she opens her hands, the similar process happens but this time the sky is dark blue instead of light orange. But the area is a little dark our a little light from their original color like the first time she does the kekkai.

"This is an amazing kekkai." Kaho said and looks around, noticing that it only surrounds the shop.

"But it have no definite form." Doumeki pointed out, sensing the walls of the barrier is shifting.

"But it got enough power to stabilize this." Mokona pointed out. "And she allows our visitors in too."

"Alright! Time to brighten up the sky!" Summer shouts in glee.

Looking at one another, both Hibari and Hikari jumps into the sky and blows seven colorful flames. One set is a little darker from the other, they then swats the flames into their position in the sky. "Get ready, folks! Because the flowers will bloom in the sky!" Hibari shouts energetically and the seven flames splits into tiny versions as both propels up. Then one by one, the tiny flames suddenly exploded or collide at one another and burst into colorful spirals and designs. The adults and sprites are awed on the bright show, each flames are exploding and sparkling in a similar manner of a firework. They can even touch the flame that falls down and not get burn.

"Hey!" Suzume called and they turn to see… them on the contraptions the twins made. And it happens to be hover bikes or scooters with a very lengthy clothes acting as wings.

"Is that a hover bike?" Kaho asked and is awed on it.

"Nah, it's a Trapar, one of the current popular rides in Magica." Ann stated. "And it doesn't hover, it rockets up then floats and flutters." she added.

"Also, this is the highlight of the show!" Tsubame stated cheerily, grabbing Watanuki's arms and yanks him to the back seat. "Hold on tight!" she quipped.

"Wait!" but that fell on deaf ears as the contraption tilts up towards the sky, folding the clothes back and rockets up. Soon, the other girls aside from Milena, convinces the others to hop on and they rocket up. Once it reaches the area where the fires are, the wings spreads out and like what the twins said, it floats and flutters. "Look around you, Hiro-niisan." she stated cheerily.

Around them are the flames that dances and explodes into different designs, and they are around it like being surrounded by tiny stars. "Well… this is quite a sight." the shop owner stated and is amuse on the light show. "Plus the kekkai, despite it got no definite form, the power is enough to sustain it… but can I ask you one thing."

"Fire it away." the ravenette magician quips as they slowly descents back to the ground.

"Mokona told me that you wanted to protect everyone… is this it?" Watanuki asked.

"Hee! It's not who! It's what I want to protect, Hiro-niisan!" She stated cheerfully and he looks at her. "What I want to protect is… the smiles!"

He stares at her. "Smiles?"

"Yup! I want to protect everyone and I don't want to see them cry." she explains. "I can't really choose who I deem important because… I like everyone, those I met and those I haven't. So instead of a person, I thought what I want to protect the most and it happens to be simple to me… "

"I see…" he stated and looks at her again. 'With that growing power, it will burden her but perhaps her determination to protect seems to balance it a little… I'm surprise it didn't take a toll on her. Still, there's something else with these girls.' he thought and watches the others perform tricks in the sky, even with passengers, as the ground comes nearer to them. 'I can't wait to see what else develops on them.'

When the show is over, the adults gives each girls a otoshidama and then heads to the dining room for the New Year feast.

**:::^*^:::**

On the rising sun of the New Year, Hibari and Hikari goes with their tradition while the others enjoys the rising sun on top of a building, except for Watanuki who a bit sleepy and stayed in the shop. Then the girls joins Doumeki to the temple to pray for the good start this New Year, plus they each get a omikuji and hoped that these lucks will help on their search.

And it seems it did work because a few days later…

"Ann! Summer! We got some news for you!" Tsubame shouts with excitement and happiness as she and Hibari runs towards the twins, who's studying some spells from book they swipe from the storage room… again.

"What is it?" the twins asked and looks at each other.

"We found your family!" the young dragon queen shouts and almost glomps the twins.

"Really?" Summer said in excitement, quickly standing up

"Nope, but we know where they are." Hibari replied.

"Where?" Ann asked

"In England, United Kingdom!" both Tsubame and Hibari said at the same time, then looks at the twins.

"Now I know why you don't looks Asian or Oriental-like when I first met you guys." the dragon queen pointed out and the ravenette couldn't help but to agree.

**:::^*^:::**

_Fireworks._

_The fiery flowers of the night._

_You bring smiles with your bright and loud presence._

* * *

><p>Silver: Done! Next Arc! Hiruma Arisu Suzume!<p>

Yuuko: Wow! Lovely fireworks, but still couldn't beat the silent night.

Silver: Now I'm out of juice… and pocky! Yuuko! Oh, and as promise, below is a short profile of the twins.

**FUN FACTS: Yes, Japan does not shoot fireworks in New Year like in some countries, only in festivals. Instead, they go to temples and pray for a good year, along with randomly picking omikuji or a written oracle paper which can tell whether this year is a great/good/normal/bad or terrible luck. And to buy charms while returns the old one to be burned. Plus they give otoshidama or money envelop (like the red envelops in China) to kids and send postcard to relatives and friends wishing them a wonderful and good year… except when someone died during the year, they instead send a "mourning" postcard stating that they will not send a New Year postcard, out of respect on the dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER PROFILE:<strong>

AUTUMN ANN STAR and SUMMER STAR

Title: Star Twins and Sol and Lunar Witches

Birth date: September 16

Eyes: Brown(Ann) and Black(Summer)

Hair: Black(Ann) and Brown(Summer)

Summary: Ann and Summer are twins, almost identical if it weren't for the hair and eyes being opposite along with their behavior. Ann is the eldest and is the smart and mature member of the group, as Summer is the care-free and daredevil one. Although different from one another, they can still have twin moments between the two. And... they will have to face the past again in Britain, in order to move forward once more...


End file.
